Un tournoi pas comme les autres
by S.L.B
Summary: Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard. La guerre est finie et le nouveau ministre de la magie a eut une fulgurante idée! Intrigue, suspence et amour au programme
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle année qui commence...

Une nouvelle année débutait au château de Poudlard. Voldemort avait été vaincu durant l'été et enfin la paix régnait dans les deux mondes. Le nouveau ministre de la magie, M. Arthur Weasley était venu en personne au château afin de parler aux élèves du décret qu'il venait de faire passer au niveau du ministère.

Ron, Hermione et Harry, notre trio glorifique était en dernière année, et donc ils étaient confortablement installés en bout de table.

-Ron, Tu savais que ton père devait venir ?

Ron était en effet perplexe. Même s'ils avaient appris à ne pas parler travail à leur domicile, son père l'aurait prévenu s'il devait venir à son école.

-Ben non !

Dû à la guerre, de vieux réflexes refirent surface. Ils mirent tous les trois leur main sur leur baguette. Un geste qui n'était pas passé inaperçu auprès des différents membres restant de l'AD. En effet, la guerre et l'entraînement leur avaient permis de pouvoir prédire le sentiment de chacun ne serais-ce que par un geste ou un regard. Discrètement, plusieurs élèves saisirent leur baguette, prêt à intervenir au moindre signe de leur leader. Harry ferma les yeux, et aidé par Hermione il canalisa son énergie et envoya un message de calme à tous ses amis via la légimencie. Dumbledor avait lui aussi observé la scène du coin de l'œil. Le professeur Rogue lui avait senti l'afflux de puissance magique émanant de la table des Griffondors. Ce qu'il vit le surpris. Non, ce n'était pas Harry Potter qui « discutait » avec ses amis, mais Hermione Granger qui servait de calice à cette communication. L'aura qu'elle dégageait était simplement stupéfiante. Elle ne ressentait pas de difficulté ni de fatigue à servir d'émetteur, bien au contraire. Elle était d'un calme en surface et d'une fureur intérieur ahurissante.

_La guerre l'a transformé. Elle est d'une puissance exceptionnelle. Mais sait-elle la contrôler ?_

Le directeur prit la parole afin de rassurer ses élèves et éviter la panique pour rien. Il appuya son regard sur Harry, et commença.

-Mes chers élèves, soyez les bienvenus pour cette nouvelle année qui commence sous le signe de paix. C'est d'ailleurs la raison de la présence de notre ministre ce soir. Arthur si vous voulez bien vous approcher.

Monsieur Weasley, le sourire aux lèvres se plaça devant toute l'assistance et prit la parole à son tour.

-Chers enfants, l'année dernière fut bien éprouvante à bien des niveaux. Mais ensemble, à force de détermination, de courage, de volonté, nous avons réussi à vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. C'est pourquoi, le ministère et moi-même nous avons décidé de renforcer les liens que nous avons créés avec les moldus. Ensemble nous avons vaincu, ensemble nous continuerons le combat contre la molduphobie. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé d'organiser un grand tournoi !

Des exclamations de joies et des hurlements de bonne humeur parcouraient la salle. Harry regardait Ron avec un sourire à faire pâlir les plus grand publicitaire pour dentifrice. L'annonce eut l'effet escompté, tous les membres de l'AD avaient rangés leur baguette. Dumbledor ramena le calme lentement. La guerre avait tellement fait de mal que de voir cette scène de joie et de liesse le comblait. Une fois le silence revenu, le ministre expliqua les modalités du tournoi.

-Le tournoi va se dérouler ainsi. Une sélection inter école va être réalisée dans deux sports collectifs moldu. A la fin de l'année un match de Quidditch opposera la encore une sélection inter école à des anciens joueurs internationaux. Professeur Dumbledor je vous laisse la parole.

- Merci Arthur. Les épreuves de recrutement des équipes débuteront en début semaine. Les sports collectifs retenus pour ce tournoi sont le basket-ball avec le professeur Rogue et le volley-ball avec le professeur Chourave. Le professeur Bibine s'occupera de la sélection de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Ron se pencha vers ses amis et ajouta.

-Il risque de ne pas avoir beaucoup de joueurs de Poudlard dans en passeteque ball.

-C'est Basket Ball Ron !

Hermione avait repris son ami sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Pffff… Si tu veux.

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle était dans ses souvenirs, dans son passé. Elle frissonna à l'annonce des sports choisit. Instinctivement elle replia ses pieds sous le banc et grimaça. Dumbledor invita les autres écoles que tous connaissaient bien, à le rejoindre sans plus attendre. Les élèves de Drumstag et de Beaux-Bâtons entrèrent à l'unisson. Hermione, elle, était toujours perdues dans ses pensées. Quand Ron et Harry lui donnèrent un petit coup de coude, elle leur lança un regard qui les fusilla sur place.

-Quoi ?

Harry lui sourit afin de faire déstresser son amie, et lui dit :

-Hermione, Viktor est là !

Elle remit immédiatement les pieds sur terre. Son angoisse fut littéralement balayée et un sourire radieux siégeait sur son doux visage. Elle n'avait pas eut de nouvelle depuis de nombreux mois. Son dernier message remontait à deux mois avant la bataille finale. Elle avait toujours espérée qu'il soit en vie afin de lui dire tout son amour, tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas su lui dire quand ils étaient ensemble. A peine Dumbledor leur souhaitait un bon appétit, qu'elle se leva et courra se jeter dans les bras de Viktor sous les regards amusés de l'assemblée. Ils s'étreignirent ainsi un petit moment. Viktor pouvait enfin respirer son parfum, la prendre dans ses bras, lui caresser le dos… Pourtant, il sentit la respiration saccadée de son amie. Afin de ne pas l'exposer aux yeux de tous, il lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille en la laissant dans son cou.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu jolie Hermione ?

Elle se redressa doucement et il lui essuya une larme qui était sur le point de rouler sur sa joue. Dans un sourire elle lui répondit :

-Je ne sais pas si je dois t'étrangler de m'avoir laissé sans nouvelle ou t'embrasser de soulagement de te savoir en vie.

En réponse, Viktor lui murmura

-Je prends la deuxième proposition.

Sur quoi il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione. Lui donnant un baiser empli de douceur et de tendresse.

-Avant de m'étrangler laisse moi m'expliquer.

Elle lui sourit et plus rien n'existait autour d'eux.

-Je pense que nous pourrons nous retrouver un peu plus tard. Je dois m'occuper de quelques détails pour le tournoi. Ensuite je te raconterai tout ce qui c'est passé et pourquoi je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer de nouvelles.

Ils s'embrassèrent une fois encore et Hermione rejoignit ses amis. Un sourire narquois avait élu domicile sur leur visage.

-Quoi ?

Pas de réponse. Toujours ce sourire partagé avec Hermione cette fois. La fin du repas fut rythmée sur le nombre d'élèves qui allaient se présenter aux tests et de savoir quels seront les joueurs internationaux pour le match de Quidditch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le lien magique

Après avoir confortablement installé les premières années, Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Elle donna le mot de passe à la gargouille et monta le long escalier en colimaçon. Elle allait frapper à la porte quand elle entendit au travers.

-Je souhaiterai savoir Albus !

-Je ne peux te laisser faire ça Sévérus. Tu le sais. C'est une question de respect et de sécurité.

-C'est justement pour la sécurité que je vous demande ceci, à titre personnel. Je vous ai toujours été fidèle mais je ne veux pas qu'une autre guerre éclate. J'ai vécu et vu des choses inimaginables. J'ai participé à des massacres terribles. Je connais la magie primitive. Je sais qu'elle peut détruire une personne. Cette jeune femme est une bombe à retardement. Autant savoir de quoi elle est capable. Albus vous savez comme moi pourquoi j'ai à cœur de savoir !

-Mon ami, tu sais que cette magie est puissante et comporte de trop nombreux risques pour que je te laisse en faire usage, même si ta cause est noble…

Hermione voulait continuer à écouter mais à sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Entrez Miss Granger. Vous entendrez mieux de l'intérieur.

Albus Dumbledor était sur le pas de la porte et la regardait d'un sourire malicieux.

-Veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

-Vous ne nous dérangez pas Miss Granger. Vous avez simplement assisté à une discussion entre amis.

Rogue la fixait avec un regard noir. Il devait garder le contact pour savoir.

_-Quelle est votre puissance Miss Granger ?_

_-Sortez de ma tête professeur_

_-Chassez moi !_

Hermione ne quitta pas des yeux son professeur et lança un sort sans parole. Le professeur Rogue ne cilla pas.

_Je vous ai surestimé. Vous n'êtes pas aussi forte que je le croyais._

_Vous croyez ?_

C'est alors que Rogue senti une brûlure puissante sur son avant bras. Une brûlure qui était familière. La marque des ténèbres qui avait disparue en même temps que Voldemort le rappelait à l'ordre.

-Miss Granger arrêtez s'il vous plait.

La requête était formulée de telle façon qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Le contact visuel s'étant rompu, Rogue regarda immédiatement son avant bras. A la place de la marque des ténèbres se trouvait un dragon. Il était d'un noir profond. En retour, Hermione senti une brûlure à l'identique sur son épaule droite. A l'unisson ils regardèrent le professeur Dumbledor. Son regard était sévère, sans dire un mot il les invita à s'asseoir afin de leur expliquer.

-Le tatouage que vous partager maintenant est un sort puissant. Je ne vous conseille pas d'essayer d'aller outre ce sortilège. Miss Granger, vous êtes une jeune femme intelligente mais vous devez comprendre que la magie que vous avez acquise au cours de cette guerre est aussi puissante que destructrice. Vous êtes une jeune femme douée de raison et je n'ai pas peur que ce pouvoir vous consume. Seulement, ce dont je viens être témoin entre le professeur Rogue et vous, me fait me poser des questions. Vous n'êtes pas capable de maîtriser tout ce pouvoir. L'un comme l'autre ! C'est pourquoi je vous ai lié ensemble. Le dragon sur votre avant bras professeur, et sur votre épaule Miss Granger sont identiques. Si vous utilisez cette magie l'autre le saura et inversement. Mais ce sort ne se contente pas que de ça. La magie est blanche pas de problème. La magie est maléfique, primitive, vous deux vous ressentirez les effets d'un Doloris. La puissance de la magie utilisée sera proportionnelle à la puissance du doloris.

L'annonce eut l'effet escompté.

-J'espère que vous comprenez ce que ceci implique. Miss Granger, je sais que vous avez du faire un sacrifice énorme pour obtenir ce pouvoir, mais comprenez que vous n'êtes pas la seule à la détenir.

Les deux protagonistes se jetèrent un regard noir et hochèrent simplement la tête.

-Bien ! Maintenant, professeur Rogue, je compte sur vous.

Rogue compris que le directeur le congédié. Il se leva et le salua et sorti dans un froissement de cape digne de ses grands jours.

-Bien Miss Granger. Je vous écoute.

-Je voulais vous informer que les premières années sont installées et …

-Me demander l'autorisation pour aller rejoindre Monsieur Krum ?

Elle lui sourit. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas être étonnée qu'il sache.

-Votre bonheur et votre joie éclaboussent Poudlard. Comment pourrais-je vous refuser cette satisfaction ?

Hermione sourit de plus belle. Elle allait se lever mais le directeur enchaîna.

-Je suppose que Ron et Harry vont passer les tests en Quidditch ?

-Oui je pense aussi Monsieur le directeur.

-Et vous Miss Granger ? Vous passez les tests en basket ball ?

Elle savait qu'elle devait paraître la plus sérieuse possible. Elle voulait duper le grand Albus Dumbledor. Alors avec la plus grande sincérité elle annonça.

-Je ne veux pas vous manquez de respect Monsieur le directeur mais vous savez je suis plutôt une cérébrale. Le sport ce n'est pas trop mon truc.

-Vous le faites !

-Comment ?

-Vous le faites ! Vous me manquez de respect. Miss Granger, sachez deux choses. Vous êtes une piètre menteuse, et ensuite, ne suis-je pas le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle ?

Il avait dit la deuxième partie sur le ton de l'humour afin de permettre de faire baisser la pression. Mais Hermione garda le silence. Ce qui lui demandait était énorme. Elle s'était promise il y a un an de ça de ne plus toucher un ballon de basket ball.

-Miss Granger, je sais que vous êtes une sorcière très douée, mais je sais aussi ce que font mes élèves en dehors de l'école. Je sais donc que vous avez pratiqué le basket.

-C'était il y a longtemps…

-Il y a un an. Un an ce n'est rien dans la vie d'un sorcier surtout pour un sorcier de mon age.

-Comment l'avez-vous su ?

Il se contenta de sourire.

-Si je passe ces épreuves je brise une promesse.

-Une promesse faite à vous seule Miss Granger.

-L'équipe que vous devez constituer doit être constituée de bons joueurs et non d'une Miss-je-sais-tout !

Le vieil homme plongea ces petits yeux bleus dans le regard fermé d'Hermione. Il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour comprendre qu'au fond d'elle s'était le chaos.

-Ai-je votre autorisation pour aller voir Viktor ?

Dumbledor garda le silence. Il n'aimait pas faire du chantage… Sauf peut être au professeur Rogue. Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Il se trouve dans la tour d'astronomie. Il vous attend.

-Merci monsieur le Directeur

-Je compte sur vous Miss Granger…

Les dernières paroles de Dumbledor raisonnaient dans la tête d'Hermione alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la haute tour.


End file.
